rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper
You can message me if you see any problem or if you just want to say Hi. Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Rockstar Games Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley ok im in, but please make me admin. i not only a manhunt expert. i used to be part of the max payne wiki but i quit because of another editor was being an asshole lol i can help with manhunt, max payne, the warriors and gta (i havent played gta 4 though) ´Down2Business • Talk 15:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ok great. i was trying to become an admin on wikihunt but no one replied to my request. i sent messeges to the wikia staff but they also ignored me. Im gonna start on the manhunt section. btw the "Red Dead (Series)" page could simply be called "Red Dead" as it doesnt interfere with any other page. ´Down2Business • Talk 15:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) i think its best to call the series pages "Manhunt Series", "Grand Theft Auto Series" etc. i dont think the parenthesis is necessary ´Down2Business • Talk 15:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) hey also the series articles shouldnt go in the games category. that category should be for individual games and there needs to be a series category ´Down2Business • Talk 15:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) lol im doing it now. i just need some time because i take care in what i do ´Down2Business • Talk 15:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Bunny here Hey, this is a great idea, Ilan. :) Let me know if you need help. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll let you know if I spot anything. Wow, you've already got other users in. :) This is going to be a big wiki! [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Template and front page Hey, I'll make a game template for all the game's pages. Oh, and can I design the front page here, too? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:41, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the bitch is back! :) I'm so glad I'm back to editing after what happened on GTA Wiki! :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:46, September 8, 2011 (UTC) hey i notice these badges im getting. we can change the badges right? i think it would be awesome if the badges were references to stuff by rockstar ´Down2Business • Talk 16:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) So, what do you think of the home page? :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 17:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Bully You just want an article on Bully or pages on characters, cliques and missions too? Dan the Man 1983 17:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'll get onto the characters soon. As for adminship, I am willing, but only promote me when the wiki needs more admins, at this moment in time it does not. Dan the Man 1983 21:43, September 8, 2011 (UTC) How's the front page now? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 18:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Can the linktext be blue? It comes out white on templates and is hard to see. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 19:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Caps the part in parenthesis shouldnt be in caps. like Grand Theft Auto (series), Manhunt (series) etc.. you agree? ´Down2Business • Talk 19:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ok. im on it :) ´Down2Business • Talk 08:46, September 9, 2011 (UTC) why not? we might as well make the place bigger lol ´Down2Business • Talk 09:35, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ive sent countless messeges to the wikia dudes but the bastards never reply ´Down2Business • Talk 09:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks for that :) wkihunt needs an admin because there is so much fanfiction posted that needs deleting. so here we on the character lists there should be links to the page on a different wiki, but i think the main characters should have pages here too ´Down2Business • Talk 09:47, September 9, 2011 (UTC) aww weeeeeaaak! mackomonatan doesnt deserve to be admin there anyway. he is one of the worst editors ive ever seen and all his works are stolen from Projectmanhunt. He is also a vandal. hes created multiple fan-fiction pages and he wont let anyone delete them. Shit, im really pissed off now. ive been screwed over too many times on wikia. i was driven away from max payne wiki by some retard that couldnt get his own way, ive spent the last month removing fan-fiction from wikihunt and finding sources to figure out whats true and whats not. all the other editors on wikihunt rely on me for sources, protection against vandals, providing images and many other topics. im close to quiting, ill tell you that. this is gonna push me over the edge ´Down2Business • Talk 16:33, September 9, 2011 (UTC) i dont think i can tell them. at least not now because i am too pissed off. if i start talking shit to them, i will probably get banned lol ´Down2Business • Talk 16:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) i dont really see much point in that. its a possibilty but i dont think i will end up doing it. i dont really care much anymore. it doesnt matter what my profile status says, im the "real" admin there anyway :) ´Down2Business • Talk 16:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ok fuck mackomontana. screw this, im making my own wiki :) ´Down2Business • Talk 17:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) http://rockstarmanhunt.wikia.com/ R* Wiki I know alot about the GTA series and Also alot about myths/glitches/secrets in GTA SA. Do you need staff? Because i would be happy to join the staff if you need any. ฬ๏ภ๔єгฬคŦŦlє 19:55, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Haha.. just patroller? Jk, Im not complaining (: Ty ฬ๏ภ๔єгฬคŦŦlє 19:55, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat Would help if we turned chat on. :) Okay, I'm up. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 20:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I got to go. But I'll be up again later. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 20:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I just found out that you made me a Bureaucrat. :) I'm on chat again. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 22:44, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I gotta go again. :( I'll try again later. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 23:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm up. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 04:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I gotta go to bed. I'll try again next time I sign in. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 05:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm up on chat once again. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 14:53, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I've just noticed that you've promoted me to Admin, I really don't have time to be an active admin here so I think you should find someone else. Tom Talk 16:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I don't have the time, I didn't know you'd promoted me. Tom Talk 18:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) New You might want to see these. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello llan xd! I am a huge fan of Rockstar Games I own almost every game, and it would be an honor to be admin for this wiki. The decision is yours. Thank you for your time. PSN ID: MR-GTA2007 C4rr4nz4 16:29, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey llan xd can you help me with http://gtalllera.wikia.com you're a good editor--Wcrolas990 19:18, September 13, 2011 (UTC) GTA Wiki That doesn't sound good. :O [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 14:10, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I was wrong, it is good! :) Maybe something will happen with jeff. Though, he sure does not "Bend over backwards" for new users. I did. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 14:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Keep checking GTA Wiki. "Bunnyjoke" has been brought up about 300 times. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 01:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I am! :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 13:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC) More people know about me then I thought. Jeff is always so wrong about me. He thinks I was always just so mean to him , always tried to get his rights taken away and hated him because he voted "No" for me to become an admin. 1. I didn't like him because of the "Seen 'em, not inclined to changed my mind" commnt. That was an insult to my wikis and I didn't like it. 2. I only talked to him about something two times, not "All the time." One about what he wrote to Owen, the other one was when he went nuts and said how he wouldn't edit anymore. I asked Tom if they were going to take his rights away. Just a question, that's all. I was not "Trying to get his rights taken away." 3. I don't think I hate him as much as he says considering I woted for him to become a Bureaucrat. I'm sorry, I'm getting off on a rant. I'll stop. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 13:59, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thats an awful idea, I hope you were joking :). Tom Talk 18:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC) So have you been enjoying L.A. Noire? Tom Talk 18:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Homicide gets a bit repetative but Vice is amazing, its the most GTA like desk. Tom Talk 19:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Gangstar Wiki Have you noticed that there's some new user there? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 00:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, unfortunately. He might be. Don't forget to sign, too. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 13:54, September 19, 2011 (UTC) One thing you can do, if the wiki is inactive for like sixty days, you could adopt it. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 13:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure, there will definitely be a GTA V and a Red Dead 3 though. Tom Talk 15:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) It sold over 4 million copies so yeah, since Team Bondi are pretty much done Rockstar will give the game to one of their development companies or just buy Team Bondi and have Rockstar Sydney, which is presumably what they'd name it, develop it, though Rockstar North and Rockstar Leeds may do it, Rockstar Leeds developed the PC version of the game so they're familiar with it. Tom Talk 16:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) L.A. Noire Ilan, I just got L.A. Noire. It's coming in the mail. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) The same thing happened to Tom. :) I gave you your rights back. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 14:32, September 22, 2011 (UTC) It's still in the mail and yes, glad to hear something from him, I was worried. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 14:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) What were you trying to do? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 14:43, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... looks like I saved the day! :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 14:45, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, male I think. Tom Talk 20:15, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Dan asked and he's a guy. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:56, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Hey congrats on the creation of your wiki(: a few suggestions to make ur wiki more "professional" 1. Ask User:JoePlay to create a background for you, like on my wiki. Tell him what you wish to make your background, perhaps something all Rockstar games have in common. 2. Disable achievements to make your wiki more professional. 3. Make the text area colour a bit lighter as it can be a bit of an eyesore for some. Extra comment is that the Games Wiki font could be changed to something related to Rockstar games as well, otherwise I wish you and your wiki the best of success(: and thanks for helping on my wiki, I'm so busy I can hardly touch it nowadaysGTANiKoTalk 13:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure(: if you need any help drop by, though studies are making me busy. I may take a long time to reply you, but still, if you need help, just drop by my talk page(:GTANiKoTalk 14:16, September 23, 2011 (UTC) LA Noire I've been playing L.A. Noire and love it! That's why I've been so busy today. Ha ha. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 23:52, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's pretty cool. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 19:10, September 28, 2011 (UTC) 10 years of GTA III I think it's cool that GTA III will soon be available for phones, iPad, etc. I also love the little Claude figures. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 23:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) GTA V Boy, I sure am excited about the Grand Theft Auto V trailer coming out. Maybe we'll finally get an idea of what the game is about so we can put some correct information in the game's page. What I'm saying is that maybe this will be the end of all the speculation people make about the game. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 15:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I don't think I'm gonna buy Max Payne 3 because I never played any of the other games of the series. Maybe sometime if I play the first two, but not now. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 17:03, October 25, 2011 (UTC) No. I don't have an Rockstar Games Club account. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 17:10, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Still, he'll get the message when he gets back. And you can call me Dom if you want to. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 15:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC)